


In which they take a day off from their usual antics.

by Sharksfics



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bath, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grooming, M/M, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings, good omens - Freeform, ineffable husbands, preening, shared bath, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksfics/pseuds/Sharksfics
Summary: Crowley doesn't hear from Aziraphale in a while and thinks it would be a good idea to check up on him. Fluff ensues.Not beta read we die like men.





	In which they take a day off from their usual antics.

It was a dreary day, one with no sunshine and endless rain. It had been like this for almost a week now and Crowley would be lying if he said he wasn't becoming bored with sleeping in and going about his usual routine. As he sat alone in his bland flat he came to a realization, he hadn't heard from his angel in quite some time. His nose crinkled up and he stood slowly, sauntering into his office, grumbling to himself. He checked for any new messages on the only answering machine on his desk, tilting his when there was nothing there. Odd.   
His concern wasn't for nothing, in fact it was completely logical. His angel had quite the habit of getting himself into situations he doesn't want to be in. Crowley had gotten good at knowing when this happens and when he needs to intervene. He knows the warning signs by heart actually, little to no contact for days on end happened to be one of them. But usually he could feel these things coming on. He sensed when the bookshop keeper was in trouble or danger. But nothing felt off. He was still on edge though and decided this warranted a visit. He swayed his way out the flat, snatching it off the hook and putting on his signature jacket and sunglasses before hopping in the Bently. And that's how he ended up rolling up to a slow stop in front of his angel's store and home. 

Crowley stepped out of the old car and made his way to the shop doors, scoffing at the usual closed sign. With a quick slight of his hand it was unlocked and he was pearing inside. "Aziraphale! Are you in here?" He called lowly and slid quietly into the antique old store. With no reply he shut the door behind him and gazed slowly around the shelves stacked ceiling high with old books. And he couldn't help to notice that there was more dust and cobwebs than usual and no lights were on except the little lamp on the front desk. As  
He made his way further inside his nerves only grew. It was cold, he shivered unnoticeabley. This was unusual, odd, wrong, whatever you wanted to call it it just wasn't right. "Angel?!" He shouted louder this time. "Where are you?" He quickly stomped up the stairs to his living space, taking the glasses off and looking all around without much caution. He felt himself physically go lax with relief when he found his angel hunched over a book at the kitchen table, dead to any world outside the story he was reading. He showed no signs of realizing Crowley was there, simply flipping a page in absolute silence.  
He noticed a few things about this picture. The first was that his wings were out, wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He singled it down to the angel being too lazy to stand and get a blanket or turn the heat up.   
"Angel, yoohoo." He waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing still. "Angel!" He raised his voice slightly. Nothing. "Aziraphale come out of it already!" He shouted and gave his shoulder a shake. The poor angel nearly game out of his skin, jumping in his seat as dust flew off of him in a hazy cloud. "Crowley good heavens you scared me!" He gasped out and tried to stand, tripping all over himself and knocking a stack of books off the table with his wing. "What are you even doing here?"  
The serpent shrugged quietly. " 'Was just in town.. I suppose I thought it'd be a good idea to stop in." He lied through his teeth. "You look like shit." He Changed the subject. "Oh.." Aziraphale looked down at himself quietly. "I suppose I do look a bit rough.. what day is it?" "The twenty fifth." The angel eyes turned as wide as plates as he gasped. "The what?! How in the world have I been there for so long?!" He sputtered. "That's what I'd like to know. That can't possibly feel good." He pointed to his wings. "Oh dear.." the blonde tried to shake them out. It didn't help much, only stirring the filth up and making them both cough. "Oh come on, let's get this mess cleaned up." Crowley pushed him to the bedroom. He went to the bathroom and started a tub of hot water. He cringed at the tub and stepped away quietly. He walked back in to find Zira pulling off the button up and down his long wings. Crowley blushed darkly and muttered to himself, starting to head out of the room. Or he was until his angel grabbed his hand. And with that damn charming smile, and big sky blue eyes, he asked "Aren't you going to join my dear..?" Crowley could only gawk as he turned a bright shade of red. "Tubs.. aren't quite my thing anymore.." he mumbled. "Please..?" The angel tilted his head and gave his signature blinding and heavenly smile. Crowley isn't able to say no to this, he never has been in all honesty. With this in play he gave in. "Fine. But only because you need help cleaning your wings.." he huffed out. "Oh good!" Aziraphale clapped his hands together and turned, going back to stripping down in the bathroom, Crowley following suit.   
In no time Crowley was sitting back in the large claw foot tub, his own black-as-night wings spread out and hung over the edge behind him. Aziraphale was laid back against his chest and sighing softly, pleased at the steaming water and new company. He stretched out slowly and grunted as his sore muscles relaxed. In a shorter term. It was pure bliss. Sitting hunched over a book for days on end didn't do anything good for his body. Crowley took the small pitcher from the table beside them. He filled it and dumped it down Zira's back, letting it flow over where his wings meet his back. He began to gently work his nimble fingers through the soaked feathers, cleaning and plucking the loosened and uneven ones from their spots. He worked his way down each wing silently. Zira felt himself drifting further and further to sleep, trusting himself in his demon's care. And he almost did, until Crowley spoke up.   
"You know.. they're actually quite beautiful angel." The shorter looked over his shoulder at him. "Oh stop that. They're just like any other angels. Now yours dearest, are something to awe over. Especially when they catch the sun just right." To those who have ever seen Crowley's wings, they were just a plain black. But if you looked closely and we're lucky enough to see them spread out, you'd find that there's an entire rainbow of color in them. Every time they move in the sunshine just right they reflected the most beautiful blues pinks and greens. They reminded Zira of opal, one of his favorite gems. Yes Crowley was a beautiful being, if you knew him long enough and payed close attention it didn't take much to realize that. The demon smiled softly and rested a chin on his shoulder. "I thought you angels didn't lie." He teased softly. "Oh shush love it's no lie and you know it." He humphed to himself and sighed happily as his demon hugged him close and wrapped his limbs around him. He truly was just a wirey old serpent. "Angel when was the last time you preened yourself. It looks like you've been molting for months on end." He grumbled as he continued his plucking. "I just forget about it, it slips my mind." He shrugged softly and left his response at that. The demon rolled his eyes.   
Eventually he finished and the water had grown cold. They lifted themselves up and out to dry off. Aziraphale stretched his water heavy wings out and gave them a shake, bracing himself as drops flew off and all over the bathroom walls. Crowley quickly dodged the water with his own wings and scowled. "Careful angel I'm still here!" "Oh dear, sorry Crowley.." he smiled sheepishly and tucked them back close to his back. It was getting close to dark at this point, storm clouds still heavy in the sky and thunder rumbling in the distance. Crowley had Lind decided he'd be there the night, so left dressing at the black tshirt he wore over and boxers. He pulled back the hand made quilt and Sherpa lined blanket, falling into the comforting bed with a silent little huff. He let his wings fall over his body and act as a blanket of sorts as Zira slid in, clad in blue and white cotton pajamas. He folded out the large white appendages on his back to dry the last bit of dampness from them. He hummed softly as he looked up and down Crowleys back, smiling softly at the sound of rain just beginning to tap on the window. He reached out and ran a hand down the top edge of his demons beautiful wing. He tensed sharply at the touch, but eventually relaxed again at the realization it was just his angel. Aziraphale began to groom through Crowley's clean and neat wings. His serpent was a very particular type. He kept things neat and clean, kept up with popular fads and was always on time. All this included caring for himself. He was always clean and neat and took care in keeping his wings perfectly groomed and preened. Even so Aziraphale was able to pick out a few baby feathers along the bottoms and straighten out his primaries. He finally ended up stroking through them just to be touching them. Crowley didn't mind a bit, in fact he couldn't remember any time he wasn't with Aziraphale that he could relax like this. After a long while the sun had gone down and it was now a starry night out. The rain hadn't let up and the only light on was the soft yellow glow of the bedside lamp. Crowley had rolled over and was now Hugged close to Aziraphale's chest, his right wing tucked up close to his back and the left pulled over the angels body. The smaller of the two, Aziraphale, happened to have larger wings. Like Crowley the one facing the bed was tucked up close, but the upper was wrapped securely around himself and the demon tucked into his arms. Crowley had fallen into a deep slumber as he usually does, and Zira read silently from one of his favorite novels, not quite ready to rest. These were perfect nights for them. All alone in each other's company, happy to just be near the other.   
It was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty self Indulgent. Thank you guys for taking time to read! I hope you enjoyed my fic. I owe a lot of inspiration to my friends in the Gay Omens group chat! Love you guys!  
> -sushi


End file.
